Extra Luggage
by staystrongleaX
Summary: When Santana came back to Lima, she was not expecting this at all. Now she's back in New York, she's realised she's taken that little surprise with her. She opens up the suitcase and sees her little step sister inside "I hope you don't mind, but I've always dreamed of going to New York" all she wants to do is zip it back up. But it's very much there, and very much her problem.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been asked to write something a little happier, so here you go...**

* * *

Santana had been spending so much time with Brittany, Puck and Finn in the city; that she almost, **almost,** forgot she had a family back in Lima.

Well it wasn't exactly forgotten, it was just, treating with thoughtless inattention.

Yeah, that's a nice way to put it.

But when her mother called to practically yell at her to not being home for New Years Eve, she had no choice but to book a flight back to Lima while Brittany visited her parents who had moved to England while she was away. For no reason other then to drink tea and eat biscuits without being stared at weirdly.

Yeah, her best friend's parents weren't exactly the 'norm'

But her parents were not exactly normal either. It's why Brittany and Santana clicked like they did. She would miss Brittany, and maybe even Finn and Puck as the four of them had stuck together this whole time, but in a few days she would see them again, to start yet another year together in the city. with them. New York City.

"Message to all flight attendance, we will be landing in a few moments" as the annoying voice went on about safety and whatnot, she kicked her coke bottle under the seat, threw away her magazine and straightened her ponytail, she was back in Lima again. Somewhere she had momently forgotten, for a year.

* * *

Santana dragged her bags out with her out of the airport. She hadn't bothered about home too much because she knew her parents were close to the edge, everyday they argued about something and one accused the other of cheating and whatnot.

She should really stop saying whatnot.

So when she left, she didn't bother about them too much. It sucked she knows, but it's not like they stopped to think about their daughter anyway. Out of the blue Maria called to ask Santana to come down for New Years. It was weird, but she did miss her parents a lot, she didn't miss the screaming and shouting though. She was happy she could get away from the old married couple - _literally_, that's what they were.

"Santi!" Maria ran over to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her, she seemed so happy to see her that Santana actually felt bad about not having much contact with her, except for phone calls, text messages and Facebook likes - yeah, her mother had Facebook, this was the twenty first century after all!

That way she could see what her daughter was up to, Santana swore her mother only liked to dislike them, she would dislike them honestly and then press like claiming she hit the wrong button.

Yeah, hit the wrong button on every post. Apart from the Mothers Day post. Which her mother was the only one to actually like that one.

Santana hugged her back "I missed you too Mom"

Maria pulled away, she had this excited look on her face "You need to come back to the house, I have someone very special that I want you to meet" she grabbed her daughters hand and pulled her towards the car. Santana was getting worried because her mother was acting way too happy for her liking. She was an amazing daughter so it was understandable, but usually her mother was depressed all of the time because of her father.

* * *

The car ride was full of Maria practically demanded to hear all about Santana's life in New York and how Brittany, Finn and not so much Puck was doing. She told them they were great and life was great in New York, and then of course Maria went on to question all her statuses on Facebook. She really should never leave Puck alone with her laptop.

They got home and Maria helped her daughter out of the car "Mom, have you like, taken something, because you seem a little..giddy?"

Maria simply ignored her daughter and brought her to the door "Now Santi, I know you might be a little hurt about why I didn't tell you, but I wanted to tell you face to face, that's why I called you to come here, not just for New Years and I want you to know that I'm happy and I hope you can be happy for me too"

"What are you talking about?" Santana asked confused and hoped she hadn't done something crazy.

Maria opened the door and on the other side. A tall man who looked a little like Rowan Actkinson smiled at her nervously but he looked happy to see her. "It's nice to finally meet you, Santana"

Santana's eyebrows raised "Who is this?" she questioned her mother.

"My fiancé" she answered.

"WHAT THE F-"

"Language!" Maria hissed and then motioned down to a small person standing in front of the tall man, but it was easy to miss her. Santana turned around and looked down at a short little girl, standing there with this smile plastered on her face and her hands wiggling nervously but like her father she looked happy.

"Hello, Santana, is it?"

"Who is she?" Santana whispered.

"My daughter" the man said putting his large hands on her small shoulders "Your future step sister"

* * *

"What the hell Mom! Have you gone crazy! Have you completely lost your mind!" Santana yelled pacing up and down her bedroom, she had no time to go on about how long she hadn't seen the place she had grown up her entire life in, she was way too focused on trying to understand this.

"It happened last week" Maria admitted "He proposed last week" she said "We were kind of dating after your father moved out, which you knew would happen didn't you?"

When Santana didn't answer, Maria raised her voice "Didn't you?"

"Yes" Santana mumbled.

"That's why you wanted to get out of here, that's why you wanted to move to another city so you would never have to see us both miserable again, but San" she stood up and took her daughters hands "I am now happy, happier then I have ever been, so please, give Hiram and Rachel a chance?"

Santana sighed but sucked up a breath "Okay fine, but I'm still upset about how you didn't tell me"

"I didn't want to tell you because you would have been so upset and would have never come back again!"

"That's not true" Santana began to argue.

"I think it is, would you come back to a weeping depressed mother rather then going to night clubs and parties in New York City?" Maria asked.

Santana sighed. Maria knew her answer, she stoked her daughter's cheek "Be happy, I am, be happy for me, please?" she asked and Santana nodded "Of course I'm happy for you Mom"

They hugged and Maria was more then relived while Santana was just relived her mother had finally chucked her father out, he was always bringing her down and she deserved better. None of them noticed the small figure standing outside the door, smiling to herself "New York city, hey?"


	2. Chapter 2

"So Santana" Hiram swallowed the piece of Shepard's pie Maria made that he was chewing in his mouth "Your mother told me you live in New York now?"

"Yeah that's true" Santana nodded looking up at him. He didn't seem like that much of a bad guy only she hated to admit it but her father was more...appealing. As long as her mother was happy.

"How is it?" he asked taking another bite and smiling at Maria. He loved her pie.

"It's great" Santana said folding her arms on the table until Maria shook her head telling her to take them off "I live with my best friends so all is good" she sighed.

"Do you go to lots of really cool places?" Rachel asked bringing Santana's attention to her "Like, do you see Broadway shows and all that?"

"I've never actually been to one you know" Santana said picking up her fork again "But I might do"

Rachel smiled, she thought was amazing "What else do you do in New York?" she asked.

"Shop" Santana answered making Maria and Hiram chuckle.

"Is it really big and beautiful?" Rachel asked with shining eyes.

"Yeah it is" Santana said locking eyes with her "And when you're older you can see for yourself"

Rachel nodded. Smiling. She looked down before she quickly looked back up again "Maria, can I show Santana my room?"

"Of course" Maria looked at Santana "Go see what munchkin has done to the spare room"

Santana nodded and Rachel climbed off her chair and grabbed her hand, with unusual amount of strength for such a small person, she pulled Santana to her feet and dragged her upstairs.

"Wo" Santana said turning her head to look at Maria who shrugged. Rachel was tiny, but she held a lot of strength. Rachel continued to bring Santana up the stairs and then opened the door. From what it was before; a dark dull bedroom that her father would sleep in rather then the sofa when her parents had a fight; it was now a room full of Broadway posters and shining lights.

"Wow" Santana commented looking around "This is great" she said. Rachel blushed and smiled "I know, your room hasn't changed at all, that's how you wanted it to be right?"

"It's not my room anymore, squirt" Santana sighed.

"Then whose is it?" Rachel asked looking up.

The question made Santana wonder "I don't know" she whispered.

Rachel was quiet for a second before she stepped forward and looked down at the ground "Is it because you're in New York now? And this isn't you anymore? Is that what is going to happen to me when I move to New York?"

"Of course not" Santana found herself saying before she closed her eyes and thought about what she was going to say to a five year old. She got down on her knees and lifted Rachel's chin up with her finger "New York is very far away for you yet, you're like, five years old-"

"Six" Rachel corrected.

"You have a long way to go, the only way you're get to New York now is if you hide in someone's luggage and sneak on the plane" Santana snorted "Anyway.." she moved on but Rachel wasn't listening. She was too busy thinking about something else and when Santana stopped, she realised "I'm sorry what?" she blinked and looked up.

"See" Santana tucked her under the chin "Losing interest of New York already" she smiled and then turned and walked out of the room, leaving the six year old standing there.

* * *

"I can't believe that you're going already the days went so fast" Maria said as she hugged her daughter tight and refused to let go "Mom" Santana laughed "I have stayed a extra day remember?"

"I know" Maria stroked Santana's cheek when she pulled away "But that doesn't mean that that one more day was good enough" she kissed Santana's nose "Have fun, live life while you can back there and don't let Puck get you into any trouble!"

"I won't" Santana moved away and picked up her rolling suitcase, it seemed a little heavier but only because she had packed some extra stuff in there to take back to New York. She wanted to take all the things she had missed and realised she wanted with her in the city. She hardly came home so she wanted things to take from there.

"Bye" Santana waved at her as she got on the train.

"Bye my baby" Maria waved back, cursing the girl's father about him ever causing Santana to want to move away.

* * *

Santana sat down and put her suitcase down. She leaned back in her seat and watched the train drive off. She couldn't bring herself to look at her mother again, but at least now she knew that her mother was happy with Hiram and she had a daughter to raise now, Rachel. She found herself smiling and got out her phone.

**To: Britt, Puckerman, Finn **

**I'm on my way. **

* * *

"So, how was devil father?" Puck laughed as he plopped down on the sofa opposite Santana. Santana stood up "Actually I have some news" she said.

Finn got serious and nodded and Puck did the same shuffling into the couch. Brittany just said "Did you know the London eye isn't actually an eye?"

"No" Puck drawled sarcastically and Santana leaned over and whacked him on the arm.

"Ow" he said. Santana ignored him.

"Okay, so I went back expecting to find my mother a mess, but she seemed really happy-"

"Is he dead?"

"No, but she was really happy and she told me not to be mad and just be happy for her-"

"She killed him?"

"For gods sakes let me finish!" Santana hissed "Anyway" she sighed running a hand through her hair to calm herself down "I walked in and there was this man, that was not my father, standing there and next to him was his tiny daughter and apparently him and my mother are engaged?"

"When's the baby due?"

"Puck!" Santana snapped while Brittany got up to hug the Latina "I'm so happy for her" she said and Puck and Finn stood up and joined the hug "She said they won't get married until everything is finally over with my father, and then she might wait a bit before she actually gets married again, so in a couple of months time maybe"

"That's a long time if they're already engaged" Puck commented.

"But that's how she wants it so" Santana shrugged.

"So you have a sister?" Finn asked "What's her name?"

"Rachel, cute little thing"

"Oh" Finn smiled "How old is she?"

"Six" Santana spat.

"..."

Puck and Finn backed away and went back to the sofa as Brittany kneeled down next to Santana "Have you got a picture of them?"

"Yeah it's in here" Santana said starting to unzip the suitcase. She opens up the suitcase and her eyes widened and Brittany gasped at seeing her little step sister inside "I hope you don't mind, but I've always dreamed of going to New York" Rachel said smiling as she sits up. All Santana wants to do is zip it back up. But she's very much there, and she's very much her problem.

* * *

**Hope u like, Read and Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"RACHEL what the hell are you doing in my suitcase?" Santana yelled out in disbelief. Brittany's eyes widened and Puck and Finn quickly looked at each other, before they jumped down on the floor next to the little girl "This is Rachel? Did you actually bring her here to show us her?" Puck asked staring at her like she was fresh pizza out of the oven. Obviously the miniature kind.

"No" Santana scowled "Why would I do that?" snapping Puck out of his daydream of pizza. Puck shrugged and mumbled something incoherent while Santana looked back at Rachel "Alright squirt, does my Mom or your Dad know you're here?" she raised her eyebrows angrily.

"No" Rachel whispered "Please don't tell them Santana" Santana gasped and dropped her mouth open "How could I not tell them? They're probably panicking about where you are and have probably put up 'missing child' posters by now, although knowing my Mom she probably put it on Facebook first" Santana shook her head to clear her mind "Anyway, you shouldn't have snuck into my suitcase without anyone knowing" she scolded.

"Well if I knew I had to ask you first I would have" Rachel rolled her eyes "But I think I'm more cleverer to know that you wouldn't have let a six year old come with you so I decided to do it this way instead, and it was more dramatic this way, and by the way, I'm pretty sure I have severe bruises on my back for how many times you crashed the suitcase into something" she huffed.

Santana was about to protest when suddenly "Oh San!" Brittany latched onto Rachel "She is so cute and adorable! Can we keep her, pretty pretty please?" Brittany pouted. Santana rolled her eyes "She's not a dog, Brittany" Brittany nodded but then said "But she's so small and lovely"

"How are we suppose to take a four year old around New York?" Finn asked.

"I'm six!" Rachel corrected.

"She's six" Santana corrected.

"Sorry" Finn apologised "But anyway?" he looked at Brittany "How? What if we lose the little person?"

"And her parents think we abducted her or something" Puck continued.

Rachel looked around at the older teenagers "I guess" she mumbled. Brittany sighed but everyone ignored her. Santana stood up and took out her phone as she dialled her mother's number. Brittany picked Rachel up out of the suitcase and started playing with her, with Finn and Puck watching and smiling along.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mom, do you notice anything different at home?"

"Yes, half the things are gone from your room"

"Oh god my stuff" Santana gasped. Rachel froze in Brittany's arms, but luckily Santana didn't turn around or say anything to her "Anything else?"

"No, I don't know, Rachel hasn't been out her room since you went so she obviously misses you"

"Mom! Rachel is not in her room!" Santana snapped irritated.

"What?"

"She's here! She snuck into my suitcase and now she's in New York, don't ask me how she did it but..." Suddenly a small force crashed into her butt and small arms tried to grip her around the waist "Please can I stay in New York? Please?" she yelled up into the phone as Santana tried to detangle herself from the smaller girl without hurting her.

"It would be a waste of a journey! I'm here anyway!" Rachel continued. Maria was talking to Santana over the phone which Rachel couldn't hear, so she dropped her arms from Santana and waited patiently, well as patient as a six year old could, for her to finish.

"Okay yes, I know right...really? What am I going to do with her?...No Mom, seriously?...you would kick my as-butt if I did that" Santana looked down at Rachel who now had Brittany platting her hair "What did her dad say? He's impressed seriously? Oh he's mad too...two days no more..got it..okay bye" Santana put down the phone and as soon as she did. Rachel, Brittany and Puck and Finn started asking her what they said.

Santana focused on Rachel "Two days" she said putting two fingers in Rachel's face "No more"

Santana noticed that Rachel's face shifted as she looked shocked "Santana?"

"What?"

"You're swearing at me"

Santana looked down to her fingers and quickly took them away "That's not swearing Rachel, this is swearing" Puck said putting up one finger and Rachel gasped dramatically "Omvvvv!"

Brittany, in her rare moments of anger, scolded "Puck!" Santana whacked the laughing Puck on the shoulder who had bursted out laughing with Finn ever since Santana held up the two fingers.

Rachel stood there looking at them all disapprovingly. Her bottom lip stuck out and Puck and Finn immediately stopped laughing as Santana asked softly "Are you okay, Rachel?"

"I will be" Rachel whispered still pouting "After you take me to a broadway show"

Santana's eyebrows raised "What?"

"If it makes you feel better" Puck shrugged hiding his excitement.

"You just want to go see a show, I've known you wanted to for ages you were just too immature to admit it" Finn accused. Puck scowled and leapt for him, but Santana quickly held out her hand to stop him and motioned to Rachel.

"Fine" Puck grumbled folding his arms.

"Can we watch Wicked?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"Aren't you too young for that?" Santana asked.

"No" Rachel denied.

"Uh huh, Brittany check...no Finn check...no I'll check the ratings" Santana got out her phone and as she did she commented "You're very sneaky to get your way aren't you, squirt?" she smirked at the young girl.

"My daddy says that all the time" Rachel stated/

Puck snorted "daddy" but Rachel surprisingly ignored him.

"This is going to be so fun!" Brittany squealed picking Rachel up and twirling her around.

"Two days" Santana reminded her.

"Two days" Rachel smirked 'or not' she thought. But nobody knew that, yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry it's been long, but this chapter was sweet to write because Santana and the rest of the group are getting close with Rachel. Those of you who want Quinn, MIGHT appear soon. **

**Anyway, Read and Review :)**

* * *

"Wow, this place is so big" Rachel gasped as she wondered around the big theatre with shining eyes and her mouth open. It was somewhere she had always dreamed of being. And now she was here. She was suddenly snapped out of it when a hand grabbed onto her own "Do not wander off and keep hold of my hand at all times, this place sure gets busy" Santana stated as she gently pulled Rachel into her side.

Puck was reading the book they gave you before every performance "We should get some more candy" he said as he kept his eyes glued to the pages. Santana leant over and read over his shoulder "What is this feeling? Is that a song?"

"Yes it's a song" Puck said obviously "And before you say it, no, I'm not a theatre nerd, I just, happen to always enjoy coming to these places, the refreshments are like, better then you get in the normal movies. And before you say it, no, they are not the same, it's just exciting" he stated.

"I know, really exciting" Rachel joined.

Puck smiled and leaned down to grab Rachel and spin her around while singing a verse of Defying Gravity "You are seriously embarrassing" Santana told him "Now you better not lose her, we should get her one of those little leads and collar or something, make sure she doesn't get lost in this big theatre"

"Hey guys, come on, we have to go get some candy" Brittany said pulling on Puck's arm "That's what I was saying" he said as he let Brittany scoop Rachel up and take her towards the stands. Santana sighed "Not too much, my mother will kill me if she comes home with rotten teeth"

"How is she going to brush her teeth anyway?" Puck wondered out loud.

"How am I?" Santana questioned herself "Midget must have chucked out all my stuff so she could get in there"

"Relax, I haven't brushed my teeth in years, and my teeth our fine, look" he opened his mouth and Santana cringed "Not helping, at all" she said.

Santana and Puck followed over to where Brittany and Finn were letting Rachel chose whatever candy she wanted before picking their own. It was nice for them to all go out again, even with Rachel, it was even better, with Rachel actually. They all loved her.

"Come on guys, the show is going to start soon" Rachel said jumping up and down.

"Alright, come on" Santana said pulling Finn and Brittany away, they paid of course and then they went to go find their seats "We're seated on the up top seats, otherwise she wouldn't be able to see over all the big heads" Puck said smiling as Santana groaned "Go on lazybones, look, munchkin is probably half way up there now" he chuckled as Brittany quickly jogged up after her. Santana rolled her eyes before she starting climbing up the ever lasting stairs to their seats up top but on the front row...

* * *

"Wow, the view is so incredible here!" Rachel gasped as she looked down at the stage that she could see clearly "Thank you for bringing me here" Rachel said as she threw herself into Santana's arms. Santana wasn't going to lie, she thought Rachel was clearly the most amazing little thing she had ever met. How can someone her age get so happy about a musical? She was never like that when she was her age. But Rachel probably grew up without a mother, so she was under the influence of Dad.

Santana hugged the little girl back "You're welcome, even though you did blackmail me and throw all of my stuff out of my suitcase to get here, I contributed a little to your little plan" she tickled her sides and Rachel laughed and squirmed.

"Do you want some candy worms?" Brittany asked shoving the half eaten packet in Santana's face "No thanks Britt, how did you eat half the packet already?"

"I like them, sometimes I feel bad though, because I feel sorry for the worms, but they don't taste as nice as the chocolate covered ones"

"What chocolate covered ones?"

"The ones that are outside all the time..."

"Brittany" Santana started but then Rachel quickly jumped back into her own seat "Shh, it's starting" and Santana had never seen anyone look so excited.

* * *

Rachel sang along to every song. She knew all the words and her and Puck belted out the numbers and sometimes even quoted the script. Santana watched the petite brunette's face, and it sure lightened up all the way through. At first she had to admit, she worried about dragging them all here. But she found herself enjoying it a lot, she had never been to a theatre, it was all parties. It was a change. And it was nice.

Even Brittany and Finn enjoyed it, and liked every part they understood. Puck and Rachel obviously had a guilty pleasure of loving it (more guilty for Puck and more pleasure for Rachel) and even though Santana was mildly confused on some parts, seeing Rachel's smile was worth it.

She lay back in her seat and then grabbed the bag next to her and poured all the skittles she could into her mouth. For some reason, it did taste better when you were at the theatre. Probably because you knew that was the only food you could get without having to get up and disturb everyone else around you. God, getting to the bathroom would be a nightmare, luckily she made them all pee before they came.

Well, Rachel did.

The end of the show came and everyone stood up and clapped. She could hear Rachel and Puck cheering beside her, they both had stood up and Brittany had gotten up as well. Rachel looked at them and yelled "Come on Finn, stand up!" she said. Finn snapped out of his own world, he got fed up of trying to understand the story so he spent most of his time staring at the lights. He looked at Rachel and she motioned him to get up, how could he say no to that?

"Santana?"

Santana looked at Rachel. The little girl smiled and tried pulling her up so Santana just thought '_what the heck?' _and stood up and starting clapping along with the rest of them. She looked over at Puck who must have sensed her and turned to look back at her. He smiled and motioned with his eyes down to Rachel and then nodded proudly.

She sure was a talented kid.

* * *

"Do you guys want to get something to eat?" Puck asked as they walked out onto the cold and dark pavements. Brittany nodded "Let's get Chinese" Finn agreed "Chinese sounds good"

"I like Chinese" Rachel said from Puck's shoulder. He was carrying her so she didn't get lost or crushed or something in the crowd, but he didn't put her down even though they were out now. She looked comfy there, and it was still late for her to be walking, and she did look tired.

"Let's head to that one down there" Finn decided pointing down the road. Puck nodded and started walking towards that direction.

Santana was behind Puck, so she could see Rachel "Hey little one, you know I was only joking about that collar and leash thing"

"I know" Rachel smiled and then she yawned. All her excitement had tired her out, but this was just the start of it.


End file.
